


In Love With You

by NikuNimisu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Sex, Weddings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikuNimisu/pseuds/NikuNimisu
Summary: Phil wants to propose to Dream, but he doesn't know how, so his sons (+Dream's brother) help him.If you don like this ship, please don't enter or ignore this fanfic.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How are you all? I hope you are having a good day/afternoon/night.
> 
> I just want to say that this is the first time writing a fanfic.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> WARNINGS: Bad grammar.  
> Remember, if you don like this ship, please don't enter or ignore this fanfic.
> 
> Ps: My first language is not English.
> 
> (I ship their Minecraft charaters, not the real people).

Phil paced up and down the room, his arms crossed over his chest as questions flooded his mind.

'What if he says no?'.  
'Would that ruin his relationship?'.  
'What if he was doing it too soon?'.  
'Should he wait any longer?'.

Phil sighed wearily and collapsed onto the couch abruptly (being careful with his wings). He looked at the table in front of him and looked at the little box there. He reached out and grabbed it, opened it, and saw its contents. A beautiful silver ring with an emerald encrusted.

He wants to propose to Dream.

That was the next step he wanted to take in the relationship, after so many dates, kisses, hugs, and flirting. He wants Dream to be part of his life and that of his sons... His sons, a smile unconsciously formed on his face, he could remember how they found out about his relationship with Dream.

_~Flashback~_

_''Thanks for dinner, Phil. I really had fun and the food was delicious''. Dream smiled at him as he hugged him around the neck._

_''No problem, love. I realized how stressed you were, so why not a romantic night to relieve stress?''. He wrapped his arms around Dream's hips and drew him to him._

_Phil stroked his hips slowly and lovingly as Dream ran his fingers through her hair. The blue and green eyes met, in them they could see the mutual love that existed between them. Phil brought one of his hands to Dream's cheek and gently stroked it. Their faces slowly began to draw closer, their noses touched each other and their breaths intertwined._

_They stayed in that position for a few seconds, it felt like it was just them alone, like the rest of the world disappeared and nothing mattered._

_Finally, they closed the distance and their lips met and both pairs of eyes closed. Phil felt like butterflies flew in his stomach as Dream like fireworks exploded inside him. It wasn't a passionate kiss, no, it was a tender kiss, in which they showed themselves when they loved each other, in which their love was demonstrated._

_After a few minutes they parted with somewhat heavy breathing._

_Their lips met again. Phil pressed Dream against his body, as if the closeness between them wasn't enough. Phil sucked on Dream's lower lip, a suggestion for him to open his mouth. Dream gasped softly and opened his mouth to let the taller one explore deeply. Phil's mind started to spin, his partner's lips tasted sweet, it was so addictive, it looked like a drug, he ran his hand behind Dream's head and brought him closer (if that was possible), he explored the oral cavity with his tongue, trying to pass it everywhere, to go deeper, to savor more. Their tongues brushed and saliva began to mix with the other's._

_The kiss began to become more passionate, both began to fight for control (even knowing who would win), Dream began to pull some strands of the winged man's hair while one hand of Phil went through the waist of the shorter one and with the other He lifted the sweatshirt a little and touched the soft skin._

_''What the fuck?!?/Dream?!?''. A scream interrupted them and they quickly parted from the kiss. There, in front of them, they found a Tommy with an expression between confusion and anger (mostly confusion), Ghostbur had a perfect 'o' formed in his mouth, Technoblade looked at them with eyes of surprise (but pretending not to be so surprised) and Tubbo's eyes were open like an owl with its mouth hanging in surprise._

_''Uuhh...''. Phil didn't know what to do, how to explain this situation to his sons and Dream's brother, Tubbo. He hugging Dream by the waist while the other hugged him by the neck and not only that ... how could he explain the fact that they saw them kiss?_

_''Phil ... Wh- why were you kissing the green bitch?''. Tommy shot Dream an angry look._

_''We- well, you see, Toms... eeehh''. Phil took a deep breath and sighed. ''Me and Dream are ... dating''. He dropped the bomb._

_''What?!?''. Tubbo was in shock, his older brother was dating his best friend's (adoptive) father._

_Silence abounded in the place, although the explanation had been short, it was very unexpected. But it was clear, it's not every day that you find out that someone you consider your father figure is dating the person you considered your greatest enemy._

_Techno let out a sigh. ''Good''._

_''Good? GOOD?!? How is that going to be good, Technoblade?''. Tommy claimed his brother._

_''I mean, I could see how the two of them looked at each other and also how they treated each other for a LONG time'' . He explained. ''So ... I assumed they had something, even though I didn't want to accept it''. He shrugged nonchalantly._

_Ghostbur, who hadn't spoken, said ''If Phil is happy I accept it''. He smiled at them._

_I could say that Phil and Dream had a lot to explain._

_''When did they start dating? (7 months ago)''._  
_''Who asked for the date? (Phil did it)''._  
_''Did you have sex? (TOMMY!)''._  
_''Who is the bottom? (Tommy, I swear to God...)''._

_~End of flashback~_

Phil laughed at the memory.

But his expression changes when he see the ring, it had already been one year since they were together, although for some it was still too early to propose marriage, Phil wanted Dream to be his, he wanted him to be more part of his life.

Phil was in a space of his mind, thinking how to tell Dream, who didn't hear the door open.

''Hey! Phil-''. Tommy was interrupted by Techno elbowing him in the stomach. ''What's your fucking problem?''. He clutched his aching stomach and shot him an angry look.

Techno pointed to Phil with his head, Tommy looked at him confused, directed his gaze in that direction and his eyes widen. There, sitting on the couch, Phil is looking at a box, they could see the contents in it ... a ring.

''Guys? Is something wrong?''. Tubbo, who was behind them, looked to the side and his eyes widened as well.

Ghostbur flew up and looked over. ''Phil! Are you going to ask Dream to marry you?''. He flew up to him and looked at the beautiful ring in the box.

''I- well, uhh ... wait, how long have you been there?''.

''That is not important! So, are you going to propose to him?''. Phil looked at the others in the room and then looked at the box.

''Yes, I want to do it''. He lightly squeezed the box while he had a little shake in his hand. ''But... I don't know how to do it''. He sighed sadly.

Everyone was silent, wondering what to do. ''I have an idea!''. Gazes turned to Tubbo. ''What if we ask Niki and Puffy to help us?''.

They all thought about it for a while. ''Yes, let's do it''. Phil nodded.

**In the night**

''Hi, Phil!''. Dream greets him with joy (he wears his typical green sweatshirt, black pants, brown sports shoes and his representative smiling mask). Phil held in a sigh, his name always sounded so good when it came from each other's lips.

''Hey, sweetheart''. He removed Dream's mask and gave him a short but sweet kiss. (he wears his green jinbei, black jacket, sandals, and green and white striped bucket hat).

''You told me to come here, did something happen?''. Dream seemed worried.

''No, no. It's okay, I ... I just wanted us to go on a date''. He fiddled with the hem of his jacket. Dream looked surprised but gave him a soft laugh.

''You could have told me earlier, I would have worn something better''.

''It's okay, you will always look beautiful no matter what you wear''. A small blush appeared on Dream's cheeks.

''Thank you''. He muttered shyly.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dream's waist and pulled him closer to him. as Dream wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. They both approached and their lips met, instantly they felt a spark ignite within their bodies. The world around them seemed to disappear, they were focused on each other's lips, on tasting them. But they had to separate to get oxygen back.

''Well, let's go on our date, ok?''.

''Sure, Phil''. He gave him a soft smile. Dream started to walk but noticed that the older man was not following him. ''Phil?''.

''I... I want you to wear this''. He spread a blindfold.

''Yeah, of course. But why?''. Dream was confused, why did Phil want him to cover his eyes? Never mind, he did it anyway.

''I want the place to be a surprise''.

A little laugh from Dream. ''Ok, I'm ready Phi- Oh my God!''. Dream felt Phil pick him up princess-style all of a sudden. His blood flowed to his cheeks creating a little blush in him. ''Phil, honey ... do you need to hold me like this?''. He felt Phil start to walk in some direction.

''Of course! I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself, a wound wouldn't look good on that beautiful body of yours''. Dream's cheeks began to turn red as tomatoes and he hid his face in Phil's chest, feeling him laugh. ''Aww, don't be shy love. I'm just telling the truth, your golden hair is so fluffy and soft, your eyes are like sparkling emeralds, your freckles look like stars on your face, your lips are so sweet, your-''.

''Ok! I get it''. Dream felt like his head was on fire.

Phil kept walking for a few minutes until he stopped. ''We arrived''. He lowered Dream and helped him to his feet.

''Thank you''.

''Are you ready to see what I prepare for you?''. Phil bit his lip as a show of nervousness, he really hoped that Dream would like what his sons with Niki and Puffy did for him. ''You can take off the blindfold''.

Dream did as Phil said and his eyes and mouth widened in surprise.

Right there, in an open field, with roses, daisies, poppies, white, red, dark blue and pink tulips all around it. The moonlight illuminated the place along with the little fireflies that roamed it, making it look romantic. In the center of the field, there was a tree on which there were curtains of lights, illuminating the lower part of the tree. There was a stone path that led to the place.

''Phil... this is...''.

''Dream, honey... it's ok if you don't lik-''. But he was interrupted by Dream.

''My God! No! Phil, this is so... so beautiful, I- I have no words''. Dream's emerald eyes sparkled with love and excitement. ''Thanks for doing this for me, Phil... I love it''.

Phil was relieved. ''No problem, all the best to you''. He smiled softly and held out his hand. ''Let's sit, honey''.

Dream looked at him and took his hand with a smile. As they walked towards the center of the field, Dream could not stop thinking about Phil's hand, it was so big unlike his but nevertheless it fit perfectly. and Phil was in the same, for him, Dream's hands were so small but so soft.

Although it was only their hands the only contact they had, they could feel small sparks inside them ... they were big and older men, but they looked like two teenagers in love.

When they arrived, Phil led Dream to one of the chairs and pulled it out for him to sit on.

''What a gentleman''.

Phil laughed at Dream's little joke and sat down.

Phil clapped lightly and the green man was confused, he was about to ask why, but was interrupted when suddenly two people (who he couldn't identify) appeared and put some plates with food and glass and wine.

''Well, how about we eat?''. Dream wanted to say something but simply shook his head and they both proceeded to eat and drink wine. The dinner was quiet, there was laughter, flirting, they talked about their problems, how they were the last days. Needless to say, effortlessly the atmosphere was romantic, they were comfortable with each other.

''Ah~ the food was delicious, Phil ... thanks for tonight''. He gave the taller man a soft smile.

''Yeah... it's nothing''. The winged man was beginning to get nervous, that was the moment to propose to Dream. Suddenly, he felt something small hit his head, he looked discreetly with his head and in some bushes, not far from where he and Dream were, there were Techno, Ghostbur, Tommy and Tubbo.

Techno seemed to tell him only with his eyes 'just do it', Ghostbur gave him a smile and raised his thumbs, Tommy seemed to want to yell at him to do it fast and Tubbo cheered him on with a wave of his hands. He laughed, they were there supporting him ... each in their own way.

Phil took a deep breath and looked at Dream, who was distracted watching the moon in its prime. He stood up silently and took the green man's hand, fixing his attention on him.

''Phil?''. But he didn't answer, he pulled Dream to the side of the platform and looked him in the eye.

''Dream ... we've known each other for a long time, but it was a year ago that I started to love you. I love your hair, your eyes, your freckles, your lips, your body, all of you, I love it... I loved you, I love you and I will love you forever. For this reason, I want you to be part of my life, much more than you already are''. Phil took out the box and knelt.

Dream felt his legs weaken and his heart began to beat rapidly… Phil wasn't going to… was he?

''Dream ... Will you marry me?''.

Tears began to fall from his emerald eyes, his cheeks began to turn red as cherries, his heart was beating as if he and his friends were doing Manhaunt, his hands began to shake, and his legs wanted to collapse at any moment.

Phil, concerned about Dream's condition, was about to stand up but...

''Yes''  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

''Eh?''.

''Yes, Phil. I will marry you''. Dream had a big smile on his face, his cheeks flushed as some happy tears fell.

Phil felt his eyes crystallize, he rose from his position and grabbed Dream's hand and placed the ring on his ring finger (tears began to fall from his face without him noticing).

''I love you, Dream... I love you so much...''. Phil put his hands on his (now) fiancé's waist and pulled him towards him.

''I love you too, Phil...''. Dream ran his hands down Phil's neck.

Wasting no time, they brought their lips together.

Happiness, euphoria, their feelings, their emotions ... their love was reflected in that kiss. They even ignore the people behind them, congratulating them.

Techno had a (small) smile on his face, Ghostbur clapped along with Tubbo and Tommy pretended to be disgusted by the kiss (although he was obviously happy for his dad ... and Dream).

Ghostbur suddenly realized something. ''If Phil is going to marry Dream ... does that mean that Dream is going to be our mom?''.

Silence abounded between them.

''Bruh''.

''Oh hell, no!''

Tubbo's laugh was the only thing heard afterward.

**Two days later**

Dream was playing with the ring on his finger even though two days had passed, he still couldn't believe it..... he was going to marry Phil.

He was walking towards the castle of Eret, he had sent a message to Niki, Puffy and Eret, he had not told them what he wanted, he had only told them that he needed their help.

He entered the castle and went to the throne room, and everyone was there.

''Little duckling!/Hi, Dream/Hey, Dream''.

''Hi''.

''Ok, Dream. What do you need us for?''. Puffy looked curious.

''Well... I... I need your help''.  
''With what?'' Niki wanted to know what Dream needed help with, she knew that most of the time Dream didn't seek help from someone.

''I want you to help me find a dress for my and Phil's wedding''. He fiddled with the hem of his sweatshirt.

''Did you say ... dress?''. Eret thought he had misheard. Although she wasn't the only one, Puffy and Niki wanted to know if they hadn't heard well.

''Yes, I said dress''. Dream under the gaze with a little blush.

The room was silent for a few seconds.

Eret's laugh was the only thing. ''Well, you picked the right people, right?''. They looked at Puffy and Niki and they both nodded excitedly.

''We'll help you, Dream''. They said at the same time.

''Let's get started right now'' Eret approached Dream and dragged him, behind them Niki and Puffy followed.

Dream felt it was going to be a long day (or maybe a few long days).

**Several months later**

Dream sighed and looked at himself in the mirror in front of him.

It was today.

Today was the day he was going to marry Phil, today was his wedding day. He felt his heart race (and he wasn't even at the altar yet).

He jumped scared when he heard someone knock on the door.

''Dream, are you ready?''.

It was Sapnap.

Dream recalled when he told George and Sapnap about his engagement and future wedding.

_~Flashback~_

_Dream sighed nervously, he was in front of the house that he shared with his best friends._

_He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door and there were Sapnap and George._

_''Hey, Dream!''. Sapnap greeted him._

_''Hi, Dream''. George seemed to have something in mind._

_''What's up, dude? You said you had something important to tell us''. Apparently Sapnap was impatient to know. The colorblind upon hearing something important, turned his gaze to Dream, waiting for an answer._

_He was silent for a few moments before saying. ''I am going to marry''._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

_''Wait, really?!?''. Sapnap walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. ''You aren't lying, are you?''._

_The emerald-eyed one laughed. ''Of course not, Sapnap!''._

_The black-haired man looked at him in surprise and then gave him a big smile and hugged him tightly. ''I'm very happy for you, man.''._

_''Thank you, Pandas''. His gaze turned to his other best friend. ''George? Are you ok?''._

_''Yeah, yeah. I'm just surprised...Uuhh... congratulations, Dream''. He gave him a soft smile, Dream sensed something was wrong but let it go._

_''So... Who are you going to marry?''. Sapnap seemed happy for him._

_He smiled. ''I'm going to marry Phil''._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

_''Are you going to marry Philza Minecraft??!?''._

_~End of flashback~_

''Dream? Are you there?''. Dream woke up from her memory.

''Yes, Sapnap. You can come in''.The door opened to reveal Sapnap in a suit.

His childhood friend smiled when he saw him. ''Dude, you look amazing... I can't believe you're getting married ... and I also can't believe you chose me to take you down the aisle'.

''Obviously I would, you're like a brother to me, Sapnap''. They both laughed.

''Well it's time for me to take you down the aisle''.

\------////------////------

Phil was nervous when the music started playing… it was time… he was marrying Dream. The doors opened and Phil's eyes widened in surprise.

Walking towards him, being carried by Sapnap, was Dream .... he had on a beautiful dress with flowers in his hands. Phil felt a blush run across her face ... Dream was beautiful. And as Dream walked over to Phil couldn't help but blush, Phil looked handsome in a suit.

And well ... let's not forget Tommy, who was throwing flowers (with Ranboo) while Dream was walking.

Once Dream reached the altar, he stood in front of Phil who gave him a beautiful smile and I can't help but return it to him.

Eret, Niki, Puffy, Ranboo, Ghostbur, Techno, George, Fundy, Bad, Tommy, Tubbo, Schlatt, Karl, Quackity and Skeppy were there.

He looked at the guests. Eret was next to Fundy, Karl, Quackity, Sapnap and Skeppy were sitting together, Ghostbur was with Glatt, Niki and Puffy, Tommy, Ranboo and Tubbo. Although it seemed strange to him that Techno was sitting next to George, but he didn't care. And Bad was the priest.

Bad cleared his throat. ''Dear friends and families, today we are gathered here to unite these two people in holy matrimony. Their decision to marry hasn't been done through impulse rather on dedication and a love, so today they shall be publicly declaring their private devocation to each other. They will today accept each other in their entirety as lovers, companions and friends in sickness and in health to hold each other until death''.

Bad turned his gaze to Phil. ''Philza Minecraft, do you take Dream to be your lawfully wedded partner promising to love and cherish him through joy and sorrow sickness and health and other challenges you may face for as long as you both shall live?''.

Phil looked at Dream and said with a smile. ''I do''.

Bad turned his gaze to Dream. ''And do you, Dream, take Philza to be lawfully wedded partner promising to love and cherish him through joy and sorrow sickness and health and other challenges you may face for as long as you both shall live?''.

Dream looked at Phil and smiled. ''I do''.

''Sapnap, can you bring the rings, please?''. Sapnap got up from his seat and walked towards them with a pillow with two rings on it.

''Phil, if you may place the ring on Dream's hand and exchange your vows?''.

Phil took the ring and proceeded to say his vows. ''Dream, I admit to having been in love with you and having tried to deny my feelings, but in the end... I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about your golden hair, your emerald eyes, your freckles, your lips, my heart was racing and I could feel the butterflies flying in my stomach, you couldn't get out of my mind. So when we started dating I promise to make you the happiest person in the world and now that we're here... I promise to keep doing it. I love you and always will and if we are reborn in another life and meet again... I promise to marry you again...''. And placed the ring on Dream's finger.

Dream felt some tears fall from his eyes (although he was not the only one, Niki and Puffy also had tears).

''Now, Dream. if you may place the ring on Phil's hand and exchange your vows?''.

Now it was the emerald-eyed one who took the ring and said his vows. ''Phil, when I started loving you, I couldn't stop thinking about you either ... you were always on my mind. Therefore, I promise to love you, support you and be by your side forever. I promise to be happy with you, cry with you and laugh with you because whenever I am with you I feel like fireworks in my stomach and as you said ... if we are born again in another life and we meet ... I will marry you again''. And put the ring on Phil's finger.

Phil held back the tears that threatened to fall.

Bad smiled at both of them. ''Before we continue, is there anyone in this room right now who has a reason why these two shouldn't get married?''.

The building fell silent.

\------////------////------

''Don't you dare do something''. Techno whispered menacingly to George and the colorblind felt a chill run down his spine.

\------////------////------

Bad smiled. ''Ok, Now, through the power this church has given me, I declare you two partner in the life... you can kiss''.

Dream didn't wait another second and threw himself into Phil's arms and kissed him. Phil returned the kiss immediately and hugged him around the waist. The shouts of happiness from the others didn't wait and applauded the newlyweds (Although George didn't seem very happy).

Dream released Phil and threw the bouquet of flowers, it fell on Karl... and the time traveler blushed when he felt Sapnap and Quackity hug him give him a kiss on the cheek.

Phil smiled happily as he held Dream, who greeted the others excitedly.

This is what he always wanted.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

''We finally have a mom!!''.

''TOMMY!!''.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a second part... :).


End file.
